The Beginning of Something Wonderful
by codex213
Summary: When Carly and Sam discover certain things about themselves, what will become of their friendship? CarlyxSam. Review, please! Rated T to be safe. I do not own iCarly.
1. Carly's Confession

**A/N: This is my first Cam fic, and the first fanfic I've written in a long time. Read and review, please! If I get enough good reviews, I'll continue the story. :)**

"Sam! Hurry up! We'll be late for-" Carly Shay yelled, running down the stairs of the apartment she shared with her older brother, Spencer.

"Relax, Carls, I'm ready," Sam Puckett replied, her backpack slung over her shoulder, waiting by the door. Carly stood motionless at the foot of the stairs, staring at her best friend. Sam looked good. Really, really good. The blonde was wearing her favorite hoodie, and she looked adorable.

"Carls? Carls, are you okay?"Sam asked, moving closer to the brunette. 'She even smells good. Wait, this is SAM you're thinking about; she's my best friend!' Carly thought, beginning to panic; she couldn't like Sam. She didn't like girls! Shaking her best friend, Sam yelled, "Carly!"

"Huh?" Carly asked, coming out of her trance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just...lost in thought, that's all." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well, come on! I want to get to school before Fredward starts following you like a love-sick puppy again." Ever since Freddie and Sam had broken up, Freddie's monster crush on Carly had come back with a vengeance. Carly linked elbows with Sam, as they always did. This time, however, it was different. It was as if electricity shot through Carly, giving her chills.

After school, the trio of friends walked back to Carly's apartment together, Sam teasing Freddie and Carly keeping the peace, as usual. Unlocking the door, Carly threw her bag on a nearby chair, while Sam made a beeline for the fridge. "Freddie, can I talk to you...upstairs?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Freddie replied, his eyes lighting up.

"I'll be up in five minutes!" Sam yelled at their retreating forms, finding the ham.

Upstairs, Carly collapsed onto her favorite beanbag chair, burying her face in her hands.

"What's up?" Freddie asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know. All day today I couldn't stop thinking about someone. Even Sam stopped thinking about food long enough to notice."

"Oh?" Freddie asked, hope rising in his chest.

"Yeah. But it's not someone I should like. I mean, this person is great. But it's so...it feels wrong almost."

"What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Freddie asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Well...it's a girl. Freddie, I like a girl."

"And how is that wrong?"

"It's new, and I don't know what Spencer would do...Freddie, I'm freaking out!"

"It's not wrong to like girls, Carly. Love is love. Who do you like anyway?"

"You have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone."

"And if I do tell?"

"I'll let Sam kill you," Carly stated, glaring at Freddie.

In the hallway, hidden, Sam tried to suppress a giggle at the thought of Carly letting her get her hand on Freddie. Carly liked girls. So that's why Carly had been acting weird all day.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell. I swear," Freddie said, back in the studio.

"It's...Sam. I like Sam," Carly confessed quietly. In the hallway, Sam almost dropped her sandwich. Carly liked her? Before she could think about it anymore, she opened the door.

"Hey, Carls. This ham is amazing," Sam said. Her mind was racing; why had she said that? ALL ham was amazing. Did this mean she liked Carly?

"Thanks?" Carly asked, trying to act normally.

"Hey Fredweird, don't have your train meeting to get to? I want to talk to Carly." Sam requested.

"Sure. Bye girls," Freddie replied, standing. Taking his empty seat, Sam noticed Freddie was still standing there.

"Well?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Right. Catch ya later."

After Freddie had left, Carly turned to Sam. "So you like my ham," she said, giggling.

"Yeah...listen. We need to talk."

"Ok. Shoot."

"I um...I kind of hear you...what you said to Freddie."

"You were spying on me?" Carly burst out, her face turning red.

"I didn't mean to! I was coming up here and I heard you guys talking."

"So now what? You know I like you. Don't you hate me?"


	2. Sam's Mind

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Here's Sam's response to Carly's confession. What do you think Sam got her? I do not own iCarly, although that'd be pretty wicked awesome if I did.  
><strong>

Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes, Carly's words reverberating in her mind. She definitely didn't hate Carly; she never could. "I don't hate you, Carls," she said softly.

"You...you don't?" Carly asked, the shock registering on her face.

"Of course not," Sam replied, smiling. She didn't know for sure whether or not she liked her best friend as more than just her best friend. She did know, however, that she'd do anything Carly asked, that Carly was the one person Sam would never hurt. That Sam could never hurt.

After a pause, Carly looked shyly over at Sam, drawing all her courage to the surface. Tentatively, she began to speak. "Hey...Sam?"

"Yeah, Carls?"

"How do you feel...about me?"

"I don't know. But I do know I'd do anything you asked. You're the only person besides Melanie I will never hurt. I can't stand it when you're upset or disappointed with me. Other than that, I can't say for sure whether or not I like you." It was so unlike Sam to reveal her true feelings, but once she'd started talking, everything came pouring out without her permission. It sounded messed up and jumbled to Sam, but she could only hope that Carly would understand, that it would make sense to her.

"Do you-do you mean all that?" Carly's voice was soft, as if she was afraid to believe what she'd heard until Sam confirmed it.

"Of course I do. I can't lie to you, Carls, you know that."

Carly simply smiled and reclined back on her beanbag, her arm dangling off the sad in the space that was between them. Taking her hand softly, Sam pulled her up with her.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked, reveling in the fact that their skin was touching.

"Come here. There's something I want to show you," Sam replied simply, leading Carly out of the studio, towards the brunette's bedroom.

Reaching the room, Carly noticed the door was shut. Odd, she remembered keeping it open when she left this morning. Opening the door, she stepped inside. Everything was as it should be, in it's place. Turning to face Sam, she asked, "What did you want to show me?"

Sam smiled, taking her hand once more and leading her over to the bed. "Sit," she said simply. Carly, looking confused, complied, and Sam turned her back on the girl. Where had she put it? Eyes lighting up as she grabbed the gift, she took a deep breath and turned back to the brunette.

"What is this?" Carly asked.

"Just open it, will ya?" Sam asked, getting impatient. Giggling, Carly opened the gift.

"Sam..." she breathed, looking up at the blonde.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Where? How?" Carly couldn't seem to form a coherent phrase.

"I've been saving up some money for something really special. I know I said I wasn't sure if I liked you, and I'm still not, but I felt like I had to do something special for you. You deserve it."

"Thank you so much!" Carly replied, setting the box down and hugging her best friend. This time, though, it was Sam who felt electricity blaze through her skin at the contact.

"Hey, Carls?" she asked, her face flushed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Sure, Sam," Carly replied, smiling at the blonde.


	3. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated.**

Sam arrived at the Shay's apartment later that evening, bag in hand. Carly had prepared well for Sam's visit; there was a huge ham sandwich waiting for the blonde. Seeing the sandwich, Sam dropped her bag just inside the door, making a beeline for the kitchen? "Is this for me?" she asked, picking up the loaded sandwich.

"Yes. Do you want your bag in my room?" Carly asked, giggling.

Mouth full of ham, Sam could only nod her affirmative. Leaving Sam to her food, Carly ran upstairs with Sam's duffel bag. Setting it on her bed, the brunette noticed that the bag rattled a bit—and felt heavier than usual. Opening the bag, Carly found a notebook, a sketchpad, and a container of colored pencils. Thumbing through the sketchbook, Carly saw that all the drawings were of her. "Wow..." she breathed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, rushing into the room.

"Your bag felt heavier than usual..."Carly tried to explain.

"So you went through it?" Carly had never seen Sam this angry towards her before; it slightly frightened her.

"I was making sure you had nothing illegal," Carly continued, keeping her eyes cast downward, willing the tears not to come."Carls, look at me," Sam began, lifting Carly's chin with one hand until their eyes met. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything illegal in there. I couldn't take that risk with you around."

"What do you mean?" There was still fear in Carly's voice, but it wasn't as pronounced as it was before.

"It's...complicated. Ever since earlier today, there's been a war going on in my head. Part of me says it makes sense that I feel that way I do, part of me says it's not normal, and part of me is terrified."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Carly was once again her patient self, waiting for Sam's answer.

"I think...I think I like you, Carls," Sam mumbled, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"So that bracelet you gave me earlier..." Carly was beginning to piece together Sam's recent behavior.

"Yeah. It wasn't just for being you," Sam confessed, chuckling a bit.

"So you like me..."Carly began.

"And you like me," Sam confirmed.

"What now?" the brunette asked, standing.

Sam turned to face her, taking one of Carly's hands in her own. Smiling tentatively, the blonde moved her head forward until her lips met Carly's softly for the first time. Pulling back after a few seconds, Carly looked at Sam.

"What was that?" she asked, almost out of breath.

"A kiss, Carls," Sam replied wryly.

"I know that. But what does that make _us_?"

"What do you want it to make us?

"I don't know! I don't even know what it meant!" Carly cried out, collapsing on her bed.


End file.
